Until Naruto
by DEEZNUTZHaaaa-GOTEEM
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was transported to a new world. Where he ran into a pair of twins and their best friend. Now join him as he adventures through the life of a normal teenager and see if he can last Until Dawn after a prank gone wrong.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and snowy night, we close in onto a log cabin on top of a mountain where the lights are kept to a minimum.

A light caramel colored girl was moaning out as her blonde lover thrust in and out of her. "Mm, faster!"

She moaned even louder when he started to go faster and harder than before. She soon got too loud as the blonde had to kiss her so she would not alert the whole cabin of their activities.

He kept pumping until she tightened around him, signaling her climax which made his come that much faster. He tried to pull out but she wrapped her arms and legs around his shoulder and waist, respectively. "I want you to come inside." She said.

He mentally chuckled as those were the same words that got them into this situation. "As you wish, hime." He said as he kissed her and pumped one last time and released his load inside of her. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his seed enter her womb and she tightened her hold onto him.

He collasped on top of her slightly winded. "How was that for you?" He asked.

"It was amazing, Naruto." She said in a satisfied tone. Naruto laughed and he pulled out of her getting a moan of displeasure from the girl below him. He smiled at the girl and laid next to her.

"I'm tired now. You are quite insatiable, Beth." Naruto said with a smile as he wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

She giggled as she snuggled into his chest, "Am I? Or are you just not as good as you think you are?" She said back playfully. He pouted and she smiled and kissed his whiskered cheek before she got up and put on some gray yoga pants and cream colored boots. She put on her gray sweater and started to head to the door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

She turned and winked at him, "I'm thirsty and I want some water. You really tired me out, tiger." She said.

"You needed to get dressed to get some water?" Naruto deadpanned.

Beth giggled and nodded, "We don't want them finding out what we did, do we?" She asked.

Naruto just shook his head at his girlfriend's actions and laid back in the bed, "Whatever. They probably already think we did it anyways. Just hurry back." Naruto said as he smiled deviously.

"Oh you bet I will." Is the last thing Beth said as she walked out of the room with a little sway in her hips.

"How did I end up with her, again?" He seemigly asked himself.

He heard a deep grumble in his mind, 'You idiot. After our sealing of Kaguya, you and that damned Uchiha duked it out for the last time. You ended up killing him in the last clash of jutsu and had to take his left eye to end the Infinite Tsukuyomi with our chakra. After that, things went to normal kind of. You were hailed as a hero of war by everyone except that pink haired howler monkey. You got a new hand from the busty blonde made from the tree man's cells.' He heard his oldest friend Kurama say.

He noticed that he spat out 'Tree man' and infered he was talking about Hashirama Senju. 'After that you did nothing but trained as pink haired monkey and the rest of your so called friends drifted away and isolated you. After about a year, you decided it was enough and used that Rinnegan in your head to move away from that world and into this pathetic excuse of a world. Seriously, Naruto? There is no action to be found here. No death or anyone with chakra we can fight. Lamest world ever.' Kurama ended his summary of Naruto's entrance into this world.

Naruto sweatdropped at his partner's dismissal of the world, "Hey it's not all bad. We don't have to worry about crazy freaks coming after you or the other Tailed Beasts anymore. It's peaceful here and there's a lot of nature in this part of the country. Plus nobody looks at me like a demon or fangirls chasing me all the damn time." He shivered at the mention of the fangirls.

'Don't forget that you literally ran into you vixen and her friends.'

When Naruto first arrived in the world, he didn't really look the part of an average person. He had a huge scroll on the small of his back and his red and black haori. His orange and black tracksuit could have stayed but he decided against it.

He was running around trying to find a clothing store after 'alleviating' a young man of the burden of a heavy wallet and learning some of the language. He had turned the corner and ran into his caramel colored lover, her sister and their best friend, Hannah and Sam respectively.

He toppled over onto Beth and landed in a rather compromising position. He was straddling her waist and he was hovering over her face with their lips almost touching only centimeters apart. Beth grew very flustered and her face blushed horrible and she yelled and pushed him off off of her.

Her sister and Sam had laughed at their predicament. Naruto immediately apologized and introduced himself.

That was the start of a beautiful friendship between to four teenagers. They had taken him shopping for some clothes and it was a very tiring day for someone has almost unlimited stamina. He had told them that he an orphan for all his life and he was home schooled until last year when he got his own place.

They felt sad for the boy and offered to be his friends. He smiled and accepted. He later enrolled into their school as a senior. School was okay. He met their group of friends.

He was cool with most of them besides Emily and Jessica. Emily was such a bitch to most people always demanding and just being a brat. Jessica was her 'friend' but Naruto wasn't convinced. They were both attractive but it didn't matter unless they were a good person.

He had also had the pleasure of meeting Josh, Hannah and Beth's brother. He was an odd one. He seemed mostly okay and was fun to hang out with but something seemed off about him. He later learned that he had been attending therapy and taking a lot of meds.

He also met Mike, student council president and resident playboy of the school. He was neutral about Mike because he seemed like a good guy but he was a womanizer like that bastard Sasuke when he and Sakura got trapped in the Genjustu World by Obito. It irked him so because Hannah had an obvious crush on the guy but he was taken.

He had met Matt when he played for the football team. Many of the current players didn't think a new walk on could make varsity but, low and behold, Naruto blew their expectations out of the water. He could do it all: running into him made it feel like you ran into a wall, he would catch with the softest touch but strong arm you when you got too close, and the way he evaded was something like a beautiful dance. They didn't know what to do with him as he would be good at any position. They decided to play him at running back and he had won them state with Matt helping out.

Naruto went through his 'final', actually first, year of high school really well. He was at the top of his class and he was an athletic stud. He had often studied with Beth and from there the feeling of friendship started to blossom into something more and they didn't have any regrets.

They went on many dates and Beth thought it was cute that he got nervous when asking her out.

They even went to prom together. Naruto was extremely nervous when he went to pick her up. While he had met her sister and brother, he hadn't met her parents.

They were nice people and a little stuck up in the father's case. They had taken pictures and went off in Naruto's car to meet with the others and take more pictures. He had a heck of a time when he was learning to drive. He could probably teleport anywhere he wanted to but tried to fit in. He was at first confused on what the metal contraptions were and after he figured out he learned they were horribly inefficient.

Naruto was knocked out of his musings when he heard yelling.

"It was just a prank, Han!" He heard Emily yell out. Who would prank someone as sweet as Hannah? He got up and threw on his pants and ninja sandals and went to see what was going on.

-With Beth-

Beth was walking towards the kitchen of the lodge with a slight limp but it was barely noticable. She looked to the counter and saw her brother, Josh, with his head down on the counter.

She walked in and towards the sink and got a glass of water. She looked out the window and saw an outline of a person and slowly backed away.

"Dad said it'd be just us out here, right?" Beth asked her brother only to get no answer.

She walked to the other side of the counter and saw a piece of paper. She picked it up and read a message from Mike to Hannah.

'You look so damn hot in that shirt... but I bet you're even hotter out of it.

Come to the guest room at 2:00 a.m. ;)

-Mike XXX' the note read.

"Oh what has our poor sister herself into now?" Beth said to Josh as she walked over to him. She noticed a half empty bottle of whiskey and shook her head in amusement.

"Once again, you have outdone us all brother." She said as she shook Josh's arm playfully to which he just batted her away tiredly.

She noticed something moving in the window and saw the figure walking in front of the window. She gasped and rushed over to Josh.

She shook him to wake him up, "Josh! Josh!" He didn't stir, it looked like he was out for the night.

"Damn it!" Beth cursed as she ran to find the others. She opened the double doors that lead to the main part of the lodge.

"Guys, there's someone outside!" She exclaimed. She noticed that everyone was gathered around the door and that it was open.

"What the hell?" She muttered as she caught up with them whilst grabbing her winter coat.

She walked over to the group just in time to hear Sam call out for her sister. She pushed through to the front of the group, "What's going on where's my sister going?"

"It's fine, she just can't take a joke." Jessica said dismissively.

"It was just a prank, Han!" Emily called out.

"What did you do?!" Beth demanded.

"We were just messing around, Beth. It wasn't nothing serious." Mike tried to calm her down but to no avail as she was angry.

Beth started to back away from the group, set on going after her sister in the snow storm. "You JERKS!" She yelled as she started to run off into the woods calling for her sister.

"Soo.. do we go after her?" Mike asked the rest of the group trying to lift the mood.

"You know I think you're the last person she wants to see right now, Mike." Sam said.

"What is going on out here?"

They all turned and saw Naruto standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and his bright smile nowhere in place. They noticed his lack of clothing so they all went back into the house before he froze to death.

After Matt closed door, they turned to Naruto who had an impatient face that said 'I'm not going to ask again.'

"We were messing around with Hannah and she took it too seriously. It was just a prank, bro." Mike said trying to calm Naruto down.

Naruto looked at them suspiciously. "Okay then, where is Hannah?"

None of them spoke up. "I'm not going to ask again."

"S-She ran outside into the woods." Sam answered.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "And you didn't go after her?!"

"Beth did. She ran off before you came to the door." Ashley said.

Naruto pushed passed them and opened the door, he looked back at Sam, "You're supposed to be her best friend." He said as he left the lodge and went into the woods, leaving a dejected Sam looking guilty.

-Break-

 **So this is part of the prologue of my Until Dawn x Naruto crossover.**

 **I only did a short part because I wanted some input from the readers.**

 **1\. Do you think I should take Naruto from a different point of his story?**

 **2\. Shoud he be chakra less? I think so but I love a god like or strong Naruto so I want your input on that.**

 **3\. Who should he get with? I'm not opposed to anyone. Maybe he can save Beth and Hannah. Or he could grow closer to Sam over mutual mourning of their friends.**

 **Things like that if you guys have any suggestions. I was thinking of doing a play through and doing it on Twitch or something and ,if you wanted, you guys could share ideas or reactions to the story. Idk maybe, we'll see. Also, I will go deeper into Naruto's life before the incident and after but before the game starts**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Beth was rushing through the snow storm calling for Hannah. She came to ledge that had stairs leading downward but she was in a hurry and jumped down from the ledge and landed on both feet and went back to running.

She then came to a fork in the road, "I here something on the right but I see Hannah's footprints to the left." She made her decision and chose the left path.

She ran down the path but stopped abruptly when she saw three deer standing there. She steeled herself and slowly passed the deer after which she took off running again calling for her sister. She came to yet another ledge and jumped down from this one but it was too dark to see.

"I think I have my phone with me." She said as she pulled out her smartphone and unlocked it and activated her flashlight app. She started to walk briskly.

"Hannah?" She called out as she looked around with her flashlight. Birds flocked from a tree above her while cawing. She kept walking until a deer ran from the tree line in front of her making her jump and release a scream.

She kept walking after the deer scampered off. The winds were howling all around her and she could barely here anything.

"Hello? Helllo?" She called out.

She noticed an object on the ground and went over to it and tentatively picked it up and examined it. It turned out to be a totem covered in black lines. As she turned it over and saw a shape that looked like a black butterfly and she gasped as she saw herself and Hannah falling from a cliff and both of them landing with unblinking eyes.

She dropped the totem in shock and back up in fear, "W-What was that?"

She shook her head and started to walk away from the totem, "Okay, whatever that was, it can't happen. Naruto is at the lodge waiting for me and there aren't any cliffs around here."

She walked around a bend in the path and was startled as some fire appeared in the distance.

"This forest is seriously, creepy." She muttered to herself before yelling out for Hannah again. She walked forward and another stream of fire appeared closer than before.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

She kept walking and bypassed a low hanging branch from an evergreen and saw a person on their knees, "Hannah?" Beth asked.

Hannah snapped her head around, "H-Hello?"

Beth was relieved she found her sister and ran over to her, "Hannah. Hannah, oh my god, you must be freezing." She said as she noticed her sister's lack of winter clothing. She immediately took off her purple winter coat and placed it on Hannah and helped her get it on whilst she stood up.

"I'm such an idiot. I'm so dumb.." Hannah sobbed out.

"Yes, yes you are." They heard a voice and they yelped but turned to it and saw a mop of blonde hair and whisker marks. He had on some grey sweatpants and his sandals and around his upper body was only the red and black trench coat, or haori as he called it.

Beth stomped her foot, "Naruto! Don't scare us like that...and don't call my sister stupid."

Naruto just rubbed his head sheepishly but then his features hardened as he gazed upon them both. He walked over to Beth and cupped her chin then kissed her.

He broke the kiss leaving a dazed Beth and a blushing Hannah, "Don't ever do something so reckless again. Both of you had me worried sick." He said as they both nodded while looking away guilty.

He frowned at Beth again, who caught his stare. "W-What?"

"Why are you out here in just that? You could have gotten sick." Naruto asked.

Beth looked away with a blush at him caring so much about her well being but stopped when she looked him over, "What about you, mister? You are practically naked without that trench coat and your toes are going to get frostbite with those sandals." She said as she poked his chest repeatedly to make her point.

He took off his haori and draped it over her and activated the heating seals so it would keep her warm, "Yeah, yeah whatever." He said and was about to say something else but they all heard something snap and turned towards the sound and saw something stalking towards them.

"N-Naruto? W-What is that?" Hannah stammered out as she and Beth started to back away in fear. Naruto couldn't tell what it was but it was definitely not human nor animal. "I don't know but run!" He said.

"W-We can't leave you." Beth said but took a step back in fear as the creature stepped forward.

She got a good look at the beast and it looked grotesque. It had a hunchback and had long lanky limbs and claws on it's hands. Its eyes were pale white and it's skin was a dirty white.

"Get out of here!" Naruto yelled and the girls took off into the tree line. The creature made a move after them but was intercepted by Naruto, who punched the creature back.

"What the fuck are you?" Naruto asked as he shook his fist. It didn't feel right punching this thing. He had fought shinobi who could harden their bodies and it didn't feel like this thing's skin. It wasn't hard but tougher than human skin.

The beast scrambled to its feet and let out a screech. It charged at him and tried to strike him with its claws. Naruto dodged and stuck it under its ribcage with his fist and then followed with a roundhouse kick that made if fly away a few feet.

The creature got to all fours and screeched at Naruto again but wasn't prepared for the blue ball of spiraling chakra in Naruto's hand.

"Rasengan." Naruto yelled as he thrust his signature attack fowards and into the face of the creature. It grinded like it was supposed to do but the creature's exterior was more durable Naruto expected and withstood his attack with a deep scar and struck out at him with its claws as it was blasted back spinning with the aftershock of his technique.

"What they hell are you? This never happened before." Naruto asked as he saw the creature stay down. He turned and went back towards way the girls but he dropped onto his knees.

He felt pain on his side and saw that thing had stabbed him and he was bleeding a lot.

"Aww. When the fuck did that happen?" He said as he called out to his furry friend to heal him. 'Kurama?'

He got no response, "Do not tell me that this bastard is fucking sleep."

Naruto couldn't heal as fast without Kurama's chakra helping out. 'Fuck. Hopefully, I don't die of blood loss or hypothermia.' Naruto thought as he got up and trudged forward holding his side. He would heal but it would leave a scar without Kurama's influence.

He groaned as he leaned up against a tree, he swiped some blood across his forearm and in a med pack was unsealed. "Thank Kami for seals." He said as he unrolled some medical wrap and applied it to his side to slow the bleeding.

He kept trudging through the storm before the new snow covered their tracks. He kept walking but he fell to his knees again as he had lost too much blood. "Of..all..the times.." he muttered as he blacked out.

-Later-

Naruto was in his mindscape. He had changed it after the war and it had became his peaceful place for when he beacme frustrated or angry. There was a clearing surrounded by many trees and a large lake filled with clear and glass water. Right behind that was a huge mountain with a huge cavern dug into it. That was the residence of Kurama, the mighty Nine Tails as he so often boasted.

There were also smaller versions of the other bijuus scampering around the clearing playing with each other. They were smaller because he had only a portion of their chakra and that turned into these little munchkins. Basically he had a lot of playful baby bijuu sealed inside of him with a big bijuu looking over them.

He groaned as he sat up. He looked around and saw Isobu with Gyuki sitting in the water. He saw Son Goku swinging around in the trees. He looked over to see Shukaku and Matatabi wrestling. Kokou was running around the clearing for some reason. Saiken was hanging close to a tree while Chomei was flying around said tree.

He stood up made his way to the cavern in the mountain, home of his oldest friend. He heard deep snoring and grew a tick mark. "Hey, you bastard! Wake up!"

The giant fox woke up with a start, "What?! Huh?" He looked around rapidly and seeing no danger lowered his head back on his hands and looked at Naruto lazily.

"What do you want, kit?" Kurama asked.

"I needed your help. I got stabbed by some beast in a snow storm and I was bleeding out. Why didn't I heal instantly like normally?" Naruto queried.

Kurama sighed, "The reason for you not healing is because I need to heal you and for that I need to be up, as you saw I was not. Thanks for the rude awakening by the way, dick." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense. Wait, why weren't you up?" Naruto asked.

"Oh like I live to see you mate." The mighty NineTails said sarcastically. "Plus, how was I supposed to know you had gotten so soft to be beaten by an unknown creature that can't even talk. How shameful for myself. I'm lucky my siblings don't know about this, they'd laugh their asses off knowing about this travesty." He said in a mock hurt tone.

Naruto grew a tick mark, "Hey! It got a lucky shot in and it's tougher than it looks. It took a Rasengan with only a deep scar to show for it."

"Hmm, whatever. Maybe you're just losing your touch." Kurama responded with a smirk.

"Bah!" Naruto stood up whilst throwing up his hands, "I don't need to take this from you." He said as he started to fade from the mindscape.

"Whatever, no one wanted you here anyways."

-Hospital-

Naruto groaned as light hit his eyes. He covered them with his left forearm and noticed that there was something sticking in his arm. He also faintly heard some beeping and someone saying his name.

He uncovered his eyes and groaned as he opened them and saw a white ceiling and out the pieces together. 'Great, a hospital.'

He turned to the voice and saw Sam looking at him with tears in her eyes and smile on her face. He looked her over and noticed that she looked like crap. She had bags under her eyes and he hair looked greasy and untamed. Her eyes were red and puffy and he noticed she had tear stains on her cheeks.

He reached over and grabbed her hand, "What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam's lip quivered and looked away from Naruto, who frowned. "Sam. What happened?" He asked again with more force.

Sam looked back at him woth tears falling freely from her eyes. "B-Beth and H-H-Hannah went missing during the snowstorm and the police haven't found them. They think they're dead." She stammered out. She knew how Naruto felt for the sisters and was scared of his reaction.

"T-That's not possible. I sent them back to the lodge after I gave Beth my cloak and we saw that..thing." Naruto said.

"How long has it been since we've been gone from the lodge?" Naruto asked urgently as he tried to stand up but was stopped when Sam placed a slender hand on his chest to stop him from moving.

"No, wait for the doctor to clear you." She said in a motherly tone. They sat in silence for a bit until she spoke back up. "It's been a couple days since we've left the lodge. The police have been looking ever since but haven't found anything."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, 'A couple days?! From such a small wound?'

"The police found you and the doctor's said you were stabbed by something but they couldn't tell what. You lost a lot of blood and passed out. You could have died of hypothermia! Why didn't you get a jacket or something?!" Sam exclaimed the last part.

Before Naruto could respond, the door opened and Chris came in with a tray of food, "Sam, you need to eat. The doctors told us they would tell us when he wakes up." He said but he looked towards the patient and saw he was awake.

"Naruto, man am I glad that you're up!" Chris said as he put down the tray and called out the door.

"Hey, Josh! Naruto is finally up."

Josh accompanied by some police officers and some medical staff enter the room making the small room packed.

Josh walked up to Naruto and grabbed his shirt roughly, "Where are they?!" He yelled.

Chris and some of the officers pulled him off Naruto, "Mr. Uzumaki, we need to ask you some questions regarding the morning Beth and Hannah Washington went missing."

"What about it?"

"Did you murder Hannah and Beth Washington?"

"What?! No! Beth was my girlfriend and Hannah was like a sister! Why would I murder them?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You were the only person to go after them on the snow storm. You were also surrounded by a pool of blood. That coud suggest you murdered them and from the stress and guilt you collasped."

"The blood was mine asshole." Naruto growled out.

"Tell us where they are!" Josh yelled out from behind Chris, who was still restraining him.

Naruto looked down, "I don't know. I found them in the middle of a clearing and Beth had given her jacket to Hannah so I gave mine to Beth after I chastised her a bit." Naruto's mood changed.

"Then some..creature came out of the tree line. I don't what that thing was. It didn't look like any animal I have ever seen. I told the girls to run back to the lodge while I distracted the thing and they ran off. I evaded the animal but not before it got me in my side hence the reason I passed out and there was blood around me." Naruto finished.

"He's lying!" Josh yelled out as charged at Naruto again. This time, Naruto wasn't having it and jumped up and grabbed his fist with his left hand and crushed it. "Josh. I didn't hurt your sisters. Instead of blaming me, why not blame those assholes who sent them out there in the first place?" Naruto said with a glare.

Naruto let his hand go and Josh seemed to cool down a bit and left the room. "I, uh, will go check on him." Chris said as he left the room with the officers leaving after him.

Naruto groaned and stood up, "Mr. Uzumaki, please return to your bed. You haven't been clea-" the nurse was cut off as Naruto cast a dangerous glare in her direction that froze her in her tracks.

"My girlfriend is somewhere on that mountain. She could be cold and starving hoping that someone will find her. I'm not going to make her wait any longer." He said as he went to leave the room.

"Naruto!" Sam called out as Naruto turned to face her.

"The police won't let anyone up there. They're thinking about calling the search off." Sam said with a downcast look.

"But they can't. Hannah and Beth are still up there."

"They would've found them by now so they stopped looking. I think it's for the best." She said as she looked away from the betrayed look in his eyes.

"What?! How can you even say that?! Hannah is your best friend and you say calling off looking for her is for the best?" Naruto yelled out.

"Of course I don't think that!" She yelled back as she turned around and he saw tears streaming down her face. "She's my best friend, Naruto." She whimpered out.

"I don't want to be led into a false sense of hope with them trying to find her when we both know it's likely their not. They both been to that mountain before that night and know how to get back to the lodge so something must have happened to them." Sam said as she dropped to her knees.

"I-I just don't know what to do? Do I keep hoping they are out there? Do I try to forget and spit on their memory? What do I do Naruto?" Sam whispered as she looked up Naruto and his heart broke when she saw the look of despair on her face. He hadn't seen a face like that since when people started to heed Obito's words when he brought out the Ten Tails during the war.

Naruto walked over to her and brought her into a hug. She clenched his shirt and started to cry into it, "I don't know what to do either, Sam. The optimist in me wants to keep hoping for them to be alive but the realist knows that is high unlikely that they are alive." He said with a frown.

"I-I want to be an optimist." She said quietly.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the clock and saw it was late and the poor girl looked like she had been here for awhile.

"Come on." He said as he picked her up and started to head towards the door. Sam followed slightly behind him. He suggested that they freshen up in the bathroom a bit before they leave.

He created a clone to go grab his car from his house. The clone nodded and Body Flickered away. Naruto sighed as he went out to find Sam.

He checked out of the hospital and went to the parking garage. Sam was confused, "Why are we going to the parking garage?"

"To get my car, silly." Naruto said playfully.

"But you arrived in an ambulance, how could you car be here?" She asked.

"Well, I'm an optimist. One can hope." He said as he got a soft smile from her. She looked shocked when they actual saw his car. It was a black Chevy Camaro with the stripes being orange.

Not many knew this about Naruto but he liked to drag race from time to time. He had even taken her, Beth, and Hannah to one. It was truly invigorating, the rush you feel from the speed and potential of getting caught by the police.

Naruto opened the passenger door and led her in by the hand, "You didn't have to. I can get into a car myself, Naruto." Sam said but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Whatever. You know you like it." He said as he got into the car and the engine roared to life. He exited the parking garage and made his way to Sam's house.

Sam fell asleep soon into the car ride, leaving Naruto to his thoughts. 'Beth. Hannah. I hope you guys are okay and can be found. I doubt they'll let me go up there with me being a suspect and all. I wish I could use Tou-san's Hiraishin and just teleport up there.' He continued to drive down the road as the night came and he saw the street lights come on. He looked over to Sam as the lights came and went on her peaceful face.

He drove for a couple more minutes until he pulled up to a small one story house with a white picket fence in a suburban neighborhood. It looked like the whole neighborhood had a bedtime or something as every house was dark. He nudged Sam but she just mumbled and shifted just a bit. Naruto rolled his eyes and got out of the car and picked her up bridal style.

He walked towards the door and noticed he had his hands were full with the girl. He sighed and his left changed into a purple sclerea with four rings and three tomoe on the first two rings. He grew another arm below his right arm and used it to knock on the door. 'One of the most treasured dojutsu being used to knock on a door. What has my life come to?' Naruto thought as he waited for someone to come to the door.

No one came after five minutes, 'Are these people logs? Geez.'

He walked around until he found Sam's room he thought as he had only been here a select few times and even fewer to her room. He made a clone without seals and had it open the window. He climbed in and looked at the room. It was kind of sloppy with clothes here and there and cans and bottles of organic drinks. 'And here I thought she'd be a neat freak.' He mused as he put her in the bed and tucked her in.

"Be safe, Sam. I'll be back to visit tomorrow." He whispered as he made his way to the window but stopped when he felt something catch his wrist. He looked back to see a sleepy Sam but she had a sad look upon her face. "Can you stay, please? I just need someone right now."

She said as she looked away.

Naruto smiled as he closed the window and sat on her bed. "Sure. I could use the company too."

Sam smiled a bit and laid down bring Naruto with her. "Tell me a story, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled, "How about the story about a boy named Menma and his journey to the a place called the Wave Country?"

 **-End-**

 **So here is the second chapter. Please tell me what you think because I really want this story to be good.**

 **I took in all of the reviews and decided to make it NarutoxSam. I like Beth but I don't think Josh would have done what he did in the game if even one of his sisters lived so they both had to die unfortunately.**

 **I know Naruto wouldn't be beaten or struck by a Wendigo but for the sake of this story he was caught off guard. Also, I don't know how Kurama's healing works but I've see it when he wakes up or is awake so I put that in.**

 **I also think I made Sam a bit OOC but her best friend just died so I think that justifies it a bit.**

 **Please review. I really want to hear your feedback, positive or negative.**


End file.
